James Howlett (Earth-TRN009)
, Spider-Man, Symbiotes, | Relatives = Venom (former symbiote) | Universe = Earth-TRN009 | BaseOfOperations = New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Adamantium-Laced Skeleton | Citizenship = Canadian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Mutant, born with his amazing abilities that developed during puberty and that were later augmented by the Weapon X program. | PlaceOfBirth = Alberta, Canada | Creators = Activision | First = | Last = | HistoryText = Wolverine is one of the heroes infected by the Symbiotes. He first appears in Spider-Man Web of Shadows when Spider-Man goes to Hell's Kitchen where he fights him, believing that Spider-Man is one of the Symbiotes that is infesting the city. Shortly after the fight, he finds out thats it's really Spider-Man and stops attacking him then he shows him how to use his Spider Sense in the Black Suit to locate hidden Symbiotes. Later in the game, Wolverine teams up with Spider-Man at a church. Wolverine had set up a trap - he would wait for the Symbiotes to try to get at the parishoners inside the church, then he would ring the bell to stun them so he could "chop them up by the dozen". After clearing a landing zone a S.H.I.E.L.D. ship comes to pick them up. Soon after the people are taken away, Wolverine is infected by the Symbiotes after falling off of the church with a group of Symbiotes on him, which results in Symbiote Wolverine being born. Spider-Man proceeded to battle for control of Wolverine's mind, after subduing the symbiote, Spider-Man managed to get through to Howlett who managed to remove the symbiote. Wolverine later helped fight the Symbiotes onboard the S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier while Spider-Man battled the giant super-powered Venom. Alternate Ending Later in the game, Wolverine teams up with Spider-Man at a church. Wolverine had set up a trap - he would wait for the Symbiotes to try to get at the parishoners inside the church, then he would ring the bell to stun them so he could "chop them up by the dozen". After clearing a landing zone a S.H.I.E.L.D. ship comes to pick them up. Soon after the people are taken away, Wolverine is infected by the Symbiotes after falling off of the church with a group of Symbiotes on him, which results in Symbiote Wolverine being born. Immediately after the fight Spider-Man rips Wolverine in half and absorbs his symbiote, becoming more powerful and prompting Wolverine to swear revenge. After taking over as supreme ruler of New York under the Symbiotes, Spider-Man was deemed a massive threat causing S.H.I.E.L.D to bond a Symbiote to Wolverine who desired his revenge. | Powers = Seemingly those of James Howlett of Earth-616. Symbiote Wolverine As Symbiote Wolverine, all of his normal powers are increased greatly and gains the ability to create a symbiote armor that has spikes coming out of his body are similar to his claws. These claws need to be struck several times to break, but he is otherwise invulnerable to harm while in this form. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Intense Sound As Symbiote Wolverine, he gains the weakness to intense sound as Spider-Man revealed during their fight by ringing the church bell. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Adamantium-Laced Claws | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Howlett Family Category:Hudson Family Category:Logan Family